Mi Sexy Zorrito
by fiorellanime
Summary: UA, el exentrico Conde Itachi Uchiha nos cuenta todo sobre su vida con su amado eh inocente Koi Naruto, en 5 relatos veremos todo lo que pasa por su pervertida mente, Advertencia: Shonen Ai Lime ItaxNaru KakaxIru y muxo Humor
1. En los campos

**Relato 1: En los Campos de Arizona...**

En unas inmensas, lejanas, hermosas, floridas y verdes colinas vemos caminar alegremente a un Itachi Uchiha muy feliz (prácticamente retozaba dando saltitos, mismo my little pony XD! ), con un niño pequeño tomado de la mano, como de 6 años, cantando una extraña y muy transformada melodía (algo cambiada de la original)

_**En los campos de Arizona**_

_**Un zorrito me encontré!! **_

_**Como no tenia nombre**_

_**Yo Naruto lo llame!! **_

_**Oh!! Naruto**_

_**Que lindo eres tu!!! **_

_**Tienes unos ojos grandes**_

_**Y es que tu eres tan precioso!!**_

_**No hay zorrito mas hermoso!! **_

_**Ciertamente delicioso!!**_

_**Para mi el mas grandioso!! **_

_**Que Kitsune tan sabroso!!**_

_**Yo te quiero solo a ti!!**_

_**Eres único para mi!! **_

_**Amo que seas así **_

_**De mi vida eres el nexo **_

_**Tu me haces pensar en... O//u**_

De pronto el pequeño se soltó de su mano, se paro frente a el y lo miró fijamente, de manera dudosa, confundida, como diciendo "¿¿que tiene este en la cabeza??" abrió su boquita y dijo:

**Otto-san, ¿¿¿qué tipo de canción es esa??? **

**Pues... esta canción, la cree con mis mas profundos pensamientos de amor!!! Por que eso me paso en verdad**

**¿Como que esto te paso?**

**Pues, me encontré un zorrito, en los campos, le puse nombre y todos fuimos felices **

**Y porque su nombre es como el de...**

**Bueno por que así lo conocí ¿quieres que te cuente?**

**Si!!! Dime!! Dime!! Quiero saber!!**

**Pues te advierto que esta historia no es apta para menores de 18 **

**Soy tu hijo, no necesito ser mayor de 18 para entender tus expresiones pervertidas, te conozco **

**Entonces cambiemos la clasificación a "prohibido para menores de 18 que no me conozcan" **

**Eso esta mucho mejor **

**Bueno pues resulta que... **_un momento!! No le puedo contar esto a un niño tan pequeño, mejor le doy un mini resumen XD_

**¿resulta que..?**

**Pues me encontré un zorrito y lo lleve a casa para que lo aseen, nos enamoramos y fin n.n**

**¿¿Nada mas?? Dijiste que me contarías!!! **

**Naaa, por que no vas por un poco de agua y me das tiempo para recordar ¿eh? **

**Bueno!- **y el peque se fue por el agua mientras el Uchiha mayor recordaba todo como realmente era...

Una mañana muy soleada, yo, Itachi Uchiha, lindo, sexy y muy guapo como siempre, paseaba por los campos de los alrededores de mi enorme castillo, el pasto y las cosechas brillaban por que la noche anterior había llovido mucho, así que todo estaba húmedo todavía, por eso salí a caminar temprano, para poder sentir el rocío matinal.

En lo mejor de mi paseo empecé a sentir mucho calor, así que me acerque a las orillas del río mas bello, tenia agua muy cristalina así que la use con alegría para mojarme el cabello y el rostro, cuando ya me sentí lo suficientemente fresco moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza, haciendo que el agua salpicara por todo el rededor.

Noté que alguien se encontraba acurrucado entre las rocas de mi lado derecho, junto a una gran roca gris, las gotitas de agua que salpique le cayeron en el rostro, al parecer esto no le agrado mucho, por que se incorporó de golpe y se sentó en las rocas asustado, temblando con los ojos desorbitados, mientras retrocedía me miraba con temor, así que me acerque a disculparme.

**Oye amiguito, hola!– **le dije tomado su brazo con una sonrisa, el tenia la mirada hacia el suelo así que no pude ver su rostro

**Gomen...-** me dijo con la cabeza gacha aun

**¿Ah? No! No!! Soy yo el que debe disculparse, te desperté ¿cierto? No era mi intención, lo lamento mucho!!-** dije sonriendo para darle mas confianza, el solo me miro fijamente y pude notar esos bellísimos ojos azules que me dejaron noqueado- **¿Cómo te llamas? **

**Pues... en el pueblo me llaman Kitsune-chan, pero un nombre real... pues creo que no tengo** –yo lo miraba embobado, era tan kawaii esa criatura!! ¿cómo era posible que este tan sucio y descuidado?? Así que en ese instante tome una firme decisión

**Muy bien Kitsune-chan, por que no aceptas ir a mi casa a comer, como una disculpa por mojarte mientras dormías ¿eh? **

**¿¿En verdad voy a comer??- **los ojos le brillaban como si fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo

**Claro!! Todo lo que quieras!!- **se veía tan ilusionado, no pude evitar sentirme muy feliz!!

**Acepto! Pero...**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Yo no le conozco y no tengo con que pagar la comida que me ofrece**

**No te preocupes, es gratis **

**¿Seguro que luego no me cobrara?**

**Segurísimo!!-** o al menos no le cobrare con dinero jeje

Lo tome de la mano y lo conduje por largas praderas, el pobre estaba muy sucio, tenia la ropa echa trisas, ya no tenia zapatos y se notaba que moría de hambre, lo lleve por un camino cortopara poder llegar a mi castillo mucho mas rápido, yo pertenezco a una familia de gran nobleza, no puedo negar que la zona del río por donde este pequeño dormía me pertenecía, pero no podía correrlo, el necesitaba mi ayuda y era tan hermoso que no se la iba a negar, llegamos a la reja principal de mi jardín, empuje el enorme portón de metal para dejar pasar a mi pequeño Kitsune, el quedo maravillado con mi enorme jardín, tenia rosas, claveles, orquídeas y enormes girasoles.

Llegamos a la puerta principal de mi Castillo, donde uno de mis mas fieles sirvientes limpiaba las ventanas con esmero y paciencia (además de cantando una canción muy pasada de moda)

_Vuela vuelaaaaa!!! No te hace falta equipaje!! Vuela.. vuela!!! Nadie controla tu imagen!! Vuela.. vuela! Vuela... vuelaa Con tu imaginación!!- _

**Buenos días Deidara!!-** le dije sonriente como siempre

**Muy buenos días amo-** me respondió con esa mirada alegre que le caracterizaba

**Creo que necesitas clases de canto y unos cuantos CD´s de música moderna n.nU **

**Jejeje, hey amito jeje-** me dijo mientras clavo la mirada en mi pequeño huésped para después regresarla a mi con cierta picardía

**Dei-chan el es un invitado mío, quiero que me prepares el baño por que voy a darle una ducha ¿ok?- **Siii!! Yo voy a bañar a este lindo zorritoo!! Pensé emocionado

**Amito!! Que pícaro esta hoy- **Dijo guiñándome un ojo, Deidara era mi cómplice en muchos aspectos

**Sii! Jeje y ni una palabra de esto a Iruka-san- **Iruka es mi sirviente de mayor confianza, el se encarga de supervisar que todos los trabajadores cumplan con sus labores, que mi hermano no falte a ninguna de sus clases y que yo no lleve a mis nuevas conquistas al castillo para que pueda cumplir con mis deberes de conde, mejor dicho, el me controla las hormonas

**Si amo bonito!! Ahí voy!!- **Corre como el viento!!!

**¿A donde vas Deidara?- **y es interrumpido en el pasillo porIruka-san!! NOOoo!! Que malo esta eso!! Ya me fregó todo

**Pues yo... etoo...**

**Yo lo envié a prepararme la ducha- **respondí sonriente

**Si claro...¿Cree que puede engañarme con eso amo Itachi? **

**Pues eso espero con toda mi alma!-** le respondí con tono de burla

**Muy gracioso, ya le dije que no traiga a sus conquistas a casa! Usted debe trabajar!!**

**Pero el no es una conquista!- **Iruka lo miro de arriba abajo, analizando al bello pequeño

**Pobrecillo!! Amo Itachi! ¿¿Que le a hecho usted a esta pobre criatura??- **gritó abrazando al Kitsune, por que Iruka tiene que dudar de mi!! Soy inocente!! Por ahora... Muajajajajaja

**Pues nada!! Aparte de ayudarlo y traerlo a casa para que se duche y coma algo- **eso era verdad!! ¿por qué será que Iruka siempre piensa mal de mi y de Kakashi-san?

**En ese caso esta bien ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- **sonrisita amigable de Iruka-san

**Kit..Kitsune... bueno... a..así me dicen... en el pueblo- **Aun temblaba mi pobrecito bebé!!

**Muy bien Kitsune-chan, ven conmigo para que te de un baño, si dejo que el amo Itachi lo haga no creo que regreses virgen a esta habitación- **A mi Kitsune se le nota lo virgen en la cara XD¿Iruka Esperaba que mi zorrito huyera espantado?

**¿Ah? ¿Virgen dijo?- **que Inocente!! Kawaii!! No tiene idea de a lo que se refiere Iruka!!

**No te preocupes por eso y sígueme que luego te lo explico- **sus amables sonrisas convencían a cualquiera, así que mi zorrito lo siguió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: La Purísima Mente del Kitsune:::::::::::::::::

Este lugar es tan grande, como puede ser posible que hace un rato estuve durmiendo en piedras y ahora estoy en un castillo!! Woww es genial!! A Itachi-sama lo llaman "Amo" supongo que yo debo llamarle igual, el me esta tratando tan bien, es muy bueno, quizás deba buscar la manera correcta de agradecerle sus atenciones.

Me presentó a uno se sus sirvientes para que me aseara, Iruka-san es una persona muy amable y agradable, me llevo al primer baño que veo en mi vida!! Generalmente me aseo con el agua fría del río, pero este estanque blanco tiene agua espumosa y caliente!! Es delicioso!! Ahhh... que relajante, Iruka-san me a dado un cuadrado extraño, se infla cuando lo meto al agua, así que juego con el un rato...

**Kitsune, esto es una esponja, sirve para que refriegues tu cuerpo con ella y puedas asearte mejor**

**Esponja ¿eh? que cosa mas rara **

**Esto es un jabón de glicerina y leche, ayuda a humectar la piel, como la tienes muy maltratada, te va a servir de mucho **

**Arigato Iruka-san-** le digo mientras el me aplica un liquido espeso y jabonoso sobre la cabeza, se siente algo frío, pero huele muy bien, masajea con cuidado mi cabeza y sale mucha espuma-** ¿Qué es eso Iruka-san? **

**¿Ah? ¿No sabes lo que es el shampoo? **

**No tengo ni idea ¿es bueno? **

**Claro que lo es, sirve para asear tu cabello y dejarlo con un rico olor, además de muy suave y sedoso, hay pequeño, tengo mucho que enseñarte**

**Se lo agradezco Iruka-san, usted es muy bueno conmigo **

**No te preocupes por eso, ahora lávate bien por que tienes que salir de aquí dentro de poco **

**Noooo!! Iruka-san!! Por favor!! Déjame aquí!! Te lo suplico!!! Este lugar es muy agradable!! **

**Tranquilo Kitsune!! Me refiero a salir de la ducha para que puedas cenar tranquilamente y tengas algo en el estomago aparte de aire, luego puedes regresar a la tina si así lo quieres **

**¿¿De verdad puedo?? **

**Claro que si, no te asustes, nadie te echara de esta casa **

**Este lugar es el paraíso!! **

**Jajaja con Itachi cerca no lo creo**

**El amo Itachi es un ser muy generoso, me ayudo solo por que mojo mi rostro **

**En realidad, apostaría mi monopolio, a que te ayudó por que le gustaste, eres muy lindo **

**Jijiji Arigato Iruka-san, pero yo se que soy un ser muy inferior, no tengo familia, ni nombre, no tengo casa, comida, ropa, ni mucho menos sirvientes, no soy nada ni tengo nada, así que no puedo gustarle a nadie, no puedo compararme al amo **

**Lo material no es necesario para agradarle a los demas, Kitsune, eres muy bello, además de que eres de las pocas personas que aun conservan su inocencia, no dejes que el no tener dinero te haga sentir menos persona **

**Arigato Gozaimasu Iruka-san!! Eres muy!! Muy!! Muyyyy buena persona!! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del pensamiento Inocente::::::::::::::::::::

Yo esperaba impaciente en mi biblioteca, ese pequeño cosito lindo!! en verdad era muy hermoso, inocente e inconscientemente sexy, eso lo hacia altamente comestible!! (por no decir follable) En el mas mínimo descuido de Iruka ese chiquito terminaría en mi cama!! Lo juro!! Estaba en lo mejor de mis mas obscuros y pervertidos pensamientos, cuando esa lindurita entro en la sala con una camisa ancha color hueso de manga larga y un pantalón marrón bastante ajustado, que me daba una excelente vista de su culito redondito y apetecible. Todo un Bombón, su cabello era muy brillante, su piel rosada se veía tan suave además sus ojos eran lo mas bello del mundo. I love you Kitsune-chan!! Que felicidad!!

**Kitsune-chan!! Ya estas limpio que bien**- le dije con una sonrisa

**Si amo, gracias por la ducha**- me llamo Amo!! Que bello!!!

**No te preocupes por eso! Oye ¿no quieres comer ya? Debes tener hambre ¿verdad?**

**Sii!!! Por favor amo!!**- me dijo suplicante mi pequeño

**Iruka-san!! Tráele a mi Kitsune el especial de hoy!!**

**Hai, Itachi-sama!-** Iruka corrió a la cocina y volvió con un gran tazón

**Este platillo, mi bello Kitsune se llama Ramen, espero que te guste **

**Es un plato gigante!! Jamás eh comido algo tan apetitoso **

**Mira tiene mucha carne y verduras, cómelo pronto que se enfría-** si el apetitoso eres tu! Ternurita!! Kyaa!! Kawaii!!

**Si Amo Itachi!!!-** mi zorrito empezó a comer con tanta desesperación, que parecía no haber comido nunca en su vida. Miraba cada cosita extraña que veía o sea todo lo que no conocía en la sopa- **Amo...**

**Dime bombón- **le dije sonriente

**¿Que es este cosito tal lindo y exquisito?-** dijo señalándome el pequeño, sabroso y colorido ingrediente del Ramen

**Eso lindura, es un Naruto, son muy deliciosos ¿no? **

**Siii!!!- **En ese momento me fije bien, Kitsune era pequeño, alegre, apetitoso y muy lindo... era como... Un Naruto!!

_**Naruto...**_** Kitsune!**

**¿Si Amo?- **me miró curioso

**¿No te gustaría llamarte Naruto?**

**¿Cómo ese cosito bonito?- **me señalo el espiral mordido por el mismo

**Si! ¿te gustaría?-** le pregunte emocionado

**Seria bonito Amo!! Si quiero! ¿¿Puedo??**

**Claro que puedes corazón, solo tienes que hacerme un favor- **le anuncie con ojitos grandes y brillosos

**Mas le vale que sea algo coherente amo Itachi- **Iruka otra vez rondando mi sala Ah!!!! Si no fuera tan eficiente lo despediría! Pero no tengo motivos...

**Naruto ¿me harías el favor de quedarte a vivir aquí por toda la eternidad?**

**¿Qué?? ¿Enserio? ¿no esta bromeando amo Itachi?**

**Claro que no mi amor, quédate conmigo por siempre!! Y te enseñare cositas bonitas en mi cama- **le dije con estrellitas en los ojos y baba en los labios

**/PLAF/- **Cachetada por parte de mi querido Iruka-san**- Amo Itachi! No le haga propuestas indecentes a una criatura tan pura y noble!**

**Irukita!!! Corazón!! Vida de mi vida!! Amor de mis amores!! Deseo de mis deseos!! Que bueno estas el día de hoy!! **

**O.o Kakashi!! ¿qué haces tu aquí? ¿No tenias que hacer cuentas en la biblioteca?- **Iruka se asusta cuando ve a Kakashi por que siempre termina gritando jejeje.. y no precisamente de cólera

**¿Y quedarme lejos de mi cama... lejos de ti... lejos de ti en mi cama? NO!! Prefiero quedarme sin empleo!**

**Por favor Kakashi estoy trabajando, ¿podrías largarte!?**

**Bueno, pero antes dame un besito amoshitoo- **dicho esto, guardo su sonrisa para poner pose sexy, abrazo a su Irukita y le dio uno de esos Señores Besos en los que las manos y la lengua trabajan juntos XD!

**Mmmm... mmm... ahhh.. Ka...Kakashi!! ya O//O**

**Te espero en el cuarto n.#...­**- le dio un manotazo a su culito y fue a su cuarto

**Bien Iruka-san! Espero que esta noche nos deje dormir!! XD!**

**/PLAF/- **cachetada N° 2 abuuu- **no permitiré que toque indebidamente a Naruto-san **

**Ok... snif... TT.TT ¿qué dices bomboncito te quedas? **

**Si!! Amo usted es tan bueno!!!- **me dijo abrazándome, pegando su bello y escultural cuerpecito al mío, haciéndome el hombre mas feliz del mundo!!

**No te preocupes bebecito que te haré muy feliz-** _igual como tu a mi muajajaja_**- **pensé a la vez que le abrazaba mas fuerte

**Amo Itachi! Suba esas manos!! Los abrazos no se dan en el trasero!- **con Iruka cerca será difícil, pero te tendré a Naruto solo para mi!!

**Otto-san!! Despierta!!! Aquí esta tu agua!! **

**¿Ah? Arigato Arai-chan **

**¿Ahora si me puedes contar como conociste a Oka-san? **

**Pues... Hey!! Naru-chan!!! Estamos aquí!! **

**Que bueno que los alcancé, el almuerzo se podía haber enfriado**

**Oka-san!! Otto-san iba a contarme como te conoció! ¿verdad Otto-san?**

**Etoo... Arai no creo que a tu mami le guste oírlo **

**Claro que me gustara Ita-chan n.n **

**Bueno...**

**Yuupii!! ¿y luego me puedes contar como me hicieron? Y ¿cómo fue todo mientras yo no estaba? ¿por qué Iruka-san y Kakashi-san viven con nosotros? y...**

**Espérate... Espérate tantito!!! Si quieres que te cuente todo eso, necesitaremos mucho tiempo y no me acuerdo de todo ¿por qué no vas a traer mas agua mientras le hago recordar a tu mami como te hicimos eh?- **mirada Pervertida #6

**Valla! Tu tomas mucha agua!! Dame la jarrita! Ya vengo! Pero esta ves si me cuentas!!- **y salió corriendo

**Ita-chan, no tenias que engañarlo así! **

**No querrías que nuestro hijo viera todo esto ¿no?- **dijo mientras recostaba a Naru contra el pasto y lo encerraba con su pecho

**Terminaría como tu **

**Si, pero... esa es otra historia...- **acorto la distancia de sus rostros y le dio un apasionado beso al que ya era suyo

**::::: FIN ::::: **

**Muy prontito les mando el 2do relato, para los que les guste el Kaka-Iru este es para ustedes XD nus vemos!! Bytes! **


	2. Pervertido por Herencia

Capitulo 2.- Pervertido por Herencia 

Iba yo, caminando muy tranquilo por los patios de la mansión, buscando hierba mala para cortar, miraba las flores, los árboles y de pronto vi un nido pequeñito, lleno de ramitas y un solo huevo, junto a su madre, un ave muy hermosa por cierto, la mire fijamente y de pronto **/Crac/ **el huevo se rajó, estaba naciendo!! Fue tan emocionante el pequeño polluelo empujaba las partes rotas del cascaron para poder salir, fue tan Kawaii w!! Eso me recordó a mi lindo Koji! Era tan pequeño y tierno cuando nació!! La criatura mas bella que jamás eh visto en mi vida, con sus pelusitas plateadas y su piel tan suave 3 mi bebé era un sueño...

Demo deje de creer que mi pequeño era un bebé cuando lo vi, allí debajo del puente besándose como quien tiene unas ganas locas de amar, desesperado, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de su "amiguito" con ansias ÒMÓ, esto no puede ser posible!!! Esto yo no lo puedo admitir!!!

**Hatake Koji!!- **grite molesto

**O.o!!! oka-san!!- **dijo sorprendido

**Iruka-san o//o!!- **un momento.. a ese niño lo conozco!!

**No.. no puedo creerlo Koji!! Tu aun eres un niño!!- **claro para todas las madres el hijo siempre es un bebé, no importa si ya tiene nietos XD

**Etto.. ya tengo 13 años! n.n- **dijo como si fuera la mejor excusa que se le hubiera ocurrido

**Si pero Shinta tiene 10! Como puedes ser tan arggg... eres igual a tu padre!!- **sii! Se parecen tanto!! Que cólera!!

**Gomen Oka-san u.u- **dijo quedito

**Y tu? Mini-Uchiha has de saber que si tu padre los encuentra me deja sin hijo ¿no?- **sep, lo Uchiha son muy celosos con sus pequeños, Itachi con Arai, Sasuke con Yuri y Obito con Shinta

**Bueno etto... Yo no lo dejaría Iruka-san por que... u//u a mi me gusta Koji- **dijo el pequeño sonrojadito Kawaii .!! este niño es hermoso!! No culpo a mi hijo por enamorarse

**Vez Oka-san!! 3 Nos amamos!!- **se emociono al ver mi expresión alentadora que de inmediato cambie

**Nada que nos amamos! A esta edad no hay amor!- **le grite frío y cortante, por que si no... este niño me manipula u//u el es mi punto débil

**Pues a tu edad menos!! los adultos solo piensan en... como se dice... (saca su librito "Icha Icha paradise Versión Infantil" y lee lo que dice la Pág. 54) en Fornicar como conejos..- **dijo con una enorme sonrisa como si hubiera anunciado una nominación al premio Nobel de la Paz

**O//O Koji!! Sabes lo que estas diciendo!!!**-TT.TT Kakashi!! Que le has hecho a mi hijo!! Esto es tu culpaa!!

**No tengo idea n.n- **nunca debí permitir que le diera ese libro!! A enviado a mi hijo a la perdición!!

**O//O entonces no lo digas!! Todo esto es culpa de tu padre que te deja leer esas cosas!!- **como quisiera matarlo!!! Hatake Kakashi!! Me las vas a pagar!!

**No Oka-san! Otto-san es muy bueno conmigo n.n me enseña muchas cosas buenas n.n- **pobrecillo mi pequeño! Cree que hace bien en seguir a su padre TT3TT

**¿Que es lo mas educativo que te ha enseñado tu padre corazón?- **OH quizás me estoy equivocando y Kakashi en realidad esta instruyendo correctamente a mi hijo para llevarlo a un camino de santidad, castidad, pureza y virginidad hasta que tenga edad de casarse..

**Que lo importante no es meterlo deprisa, si no saber como meterlo n.n **

**... O.O!! **

**Oka-san?? ****Estas bien?**

**... // Yo lo mato!!!!! **

**Oka-san!!!- **grito alterado jalándome de la camisa para que no fuera a buscar a su padre y descuartizarlo

**Iruka-san, Onegai no le diga a Otto-san que estoy aquí- **Dijo con ojos llorosos el pequeño Uchiha, Kawai!! w que niño tan bello!!

**Shinta-**me agacho para quedar a su nivel y hablarle cara a cara**- Obito va a molestarse mucho si sabe lo que tienes con Koji, no esta bien!! Aun son muy pequeños!! **

**Hai- **dijeron ambos con pena

**¿Alguien aparte de mi lo sabe?- **pregunto reincorporándome

**Oka-san... nadie mas- **dijo sollozando el pelinegro

**Hablare con Dei-chan a ver a que acuerdo llegamos, demo.. no quiero que tengan estos encuentritos de nuevo ¿vale?- **les advierto con mi dedito acusador

**Demo..- **listo para replicar, igualito a su padre!!

**Demo nada Koji! No queremos meter a Shinta en problemas, que pasa si un día no soy yo quien los encuentre si no Obito ¿eh?- **los niños me comprendieron, después de todo no son tan niños ya..

**Hai Oka-san, Gomenasai u.u- **dijo entristecido mi peque

**Hai Iruka-san, Arigato n.n- **Kawai!!! Sus facciones femeninas lo hacen ver tan lindo!!

**Bueno ahora vallan a jugar- **digo con una sonrisa demo veo a Koji intentando cogerle la mano a Shinta- **A JUGAR EH DICHO CARAXO!! Ò-ó**

**HAI!!!- **gritan aterrados y salen corriendo

No puedo creerlo!! Tan viejo estoy que mi bebé ya se enamoro? Pronto se casara, tendrá hijos, tendrá nietos y yo.. que pasara conmigo!! Seré olvidado!! TTwTT NOO!!

**Buenos días Iruka-san- **dice un angelito a mi lado

**Ohayo Arai-chan n.n! Como estas bebé?-** digo agachándome para arremolinarle el cabello, este niño también es lindísimo! Iba vestido con un polo rojo de manga larga (que lo hacia ver muy tierno por que le quedaba grande) y un Jean negro, sus enormes ojos azules contrastaban muy bien con su cabello negro azabache

**Bien, voy a traer agua para Otto-san, hoy tiene mucha sed ¿por qué será?**- me dijo dudoso con un dedo en la boquita

**Si, tu padre es así- **"insaciable" pensé para mi **- ¿Has visto a Kakashi por allí? **

**Kakashi-san esta en el río con mi Tío Sasuke- **dijo señalando en dirección al río del norte

**Muchas gracias corazoncito n.n ve con cuidado-** dije dándole un dulce que le quite a Koji en la mañana, mi hijo es adicto a la sacarosa

**Hai n.n arigato!!-** se fue corriendo, como me gustaría que Koji volviera a estar así! Pequeñito... demo... TTwTT Arai también a crecido mucho!! El era mas pequeñito ayer!!! Lo juro!!!

Voy camino al río, a buscar al maldito del Hatake que pervirtió la mente pura y sacrosanta de mi Hijo òxó No lo perdono!! Never!!, al llegar allí lo veo sentado en la orilla para variar leyendo su querido librito asqueroso y Sasuke esta pescando (mas bien creo que esta durmiendo con la caña en la mano), me acerco a Kakashi y le pateo el libro de las manos

**Hey!!! Ò.#- **respondió

**Kakashi..- **dije con una expresión enojadísima

**Irukita? ****O.#? Que te pasa!! Que te a hecho el Icha Icha Paradise!?! Por que la agresión eh?- **pregunta inocente

**Hatake! Yo que tu ni pregunto! Ven vamos a la casa que tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo!- **estoy muy molesto, demasiado como para oír excusas

**Pero..- **ahí va de nuevo!! Ven! A los Hatake les gusta replicarme!!

**Vamos o no te hablo mas en toda mi vida!- **le grite furioso

**U.# Vale demo no te enojes tanto..- **estaba preocupado, por que Kakashi parece nunca haberme visto tan molesto en su vida

De camino hasta la casa, intento cogerme de la mano, pero no lo deje, estoy realmente molestísimo, se nota que no tiene ni idea de lo que quiero decirle, Pero ya me va a oír, a mitad de camino me toma de la mano, jala mi brazo y me abraza contra su pecho, luego susurra en mi oído..

_**Sea lo que sea que halla hecho, no quise lastimarte, no me hagas estos desaires Onegai..**_

**Gomen.. yo.. estoy muy molesto...- **dije correspondiendo el abrazo algo sonrojado

**¿Qué hice?- **me pregunta separándose un poco

**Encontré a Koji con Shinta- **le dije seriamente

**¿Y? Siempre juegan juntos n.#- **claro el cree que jugaban

**Encontré a Koji BESÁNDOSE con Shinta- **mucho énfasis en el besándose para que me entienda

**Wooo! Mi hijo si sabe con quien estrenarse!! .#!! ese niño es muy lindo! Cuando crezca será un bombonzazo!!- **grito feliz, no puedo negar que mi hijo escogió bien, pero no pensó en el padre de su "parejita"

**El Bombonzazo es el hijo de Obito!!!- **dije con cinismo y frialdad

**O.# Obito va a matar a mi hijo..- **respondió asustado

**Eso fue lo que yo pensé..- **Yo quiero que mi hijo este entero!!!

**¿Y por que estas molesto conmigo Irukita?- **¿cree que no tiene culpa en esto??

**Y encima preguntas!!! Como es eso de "lo importante no es meterlo deprisa, si no saber como meterlo" ¿Eh?- **o si estoy muy molesto!!

** //# no tengo ideaa!! De donde a sacado nuestro hijo esas cosas!!- **Como se atreve a negarlo!! En la carase le ve lo mentiroso!!

**Cínico!!! Estoy seguro que es culpa tuya y de ese maldito libro!- **señalo al Icha Icha que esta aun mojado por que lo patee hacia el río hace un rato

**No es cierto!! El Icha Icha es una obra literaria completa- **respondió orgulloso

**Completamente pervertida dirás!!! Mi bebé me dijo que fornicábamos como conejos!!- **grite alarmado, y como no!! Si mi pequeño ni siquiera sabe lo qué significa eso!!

**O.# ups.. yo.. no creí que lo tomaría tan enserio, Iru-chan.. Gomen yo hablare con Koji... **

**Koji... mi Koji.. se parece tanto a ti.. que no puedo evitar sentir celos..- **dije sollozando

**Ah! Mi amor!! No llores.. mira que el también se parece mucho a ti..- **me abrazo suavemente y me dio un caluroso y prolongado beso

**Pero solo míralo!! Su manera de hablar! Su apariencia física! Sus excusas tontas! Su "Precocidad"! es una copia tuya!!- **grite enojado

**Es la copia... del ninja copia n.****- **dijo orgulloso mientras yo lloraba, me da cólera no quiero ni pensar que mi hijo es igual a el, un momento, pero idioteces estoy pensando... el es la persona con la que comparto mi vida.. como no quiero que mi hijo se le parezca si yo lo amo..

**Yo.. Gomenasai..****-**soy horrible, se que Kakashi tiene sus defectos pero.. no es una mala persona, tampoco un mal padre y mucho menos una mala pareja... al contrario

**¿Por que mi amor****­­ si yo se como lo quieres, es tu hijo, no ves como se parece a ti..**** ?-** yo.. si no lo hubiera esperado nueve meses no creería que es mi hijo, parece ser solo de Kakashi!!

**¿En que?- **¿que estará pensando el loco de mi Hatake? me abrazó contra el y dijo..

**Pues su sonrisa sincera **(dijo dándome suaves caricias en el rostro haciéndome sonreír inevitablemente)**, la textura suave de su cabello **(acarició con suavidad mi cabellera)**, su carácter reflexivo **(me hizo recostar la cabeza en su pecho)**, la expresión que pone cuando piensa **(colocó su frente contra la mía)**, su instinto de protección **(me abrazo con mas fuerza)**, sus labios **(un beso suave pero duradero me conmovió totalmente)**, su mirada...**

**Sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos- **le conteste

**Pero su manera de mirar es tuya- **me dijo besándome suavemente

**U//U en estos momentos es que recuerdo por que estoy contigo aunque seas un pervertido sin remedio... **

**¿¡Te acuerdas cuado nos conocimos??- **dijo con su ojito feliz

**Lamentablemente.**_**.. si..- **_dije para luego besarlo y recordar.__

Yo tenia unos 18 años aproximadamente, desde ese momento yo ya trabajaba para los Uchihas, El mayor de los dos herederos era fanático de los comics que compraba en el pueblo, todos los fines de semana en la única tienda que los vendía, yo nunca iba con el por que tenia que cuidar al pequeño Sasuke, demo si sabia que el dueño era un amigo de Obito-san (el tío de los Uchihitas que siempre intentaba meterme mano en la cocina), un día Deidara me pidió de favor cambiar roles, ya que era el quien llevaba a Itachi al pueblo regularmente demo esta vez tenia que quedarse en casa por que tenia el brazo enyesado, yo accedí y deje a Sasuke con Deidara para irme con Itachi.

Al llegar al pueblo entramos en la tienda, donde Itachi empezó a buscar el dichoso comic, cuando de pronto sentí un respiración en mi cuello, unos fuertes brazos me abrazaban por la cintura desde atrás y me dijo..

**Nunca había visto una cosa tan linda como tu en esta librería..-** dijo insinuante en mi oído

**Déjame! Suéltame!! Quien te crees!! Aléjate!!-** me moví, grite, forcejee, patee pero no me soltaba

**Shhh.. tranquilo lindura que no te haré daño...-** empezó a besarme de manera descarada en el cuello

**Suéltame Ya!!-** lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas

**Vienes con Itachi?-** respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

**Si, ¿óyeme quien crees que eres para tocarme así eh? ¿yo no soy nada tuyo?-** que tipo para molesto!!

**¿Quieres ser mío?-** me propuso, obviamente no le iba a dar su gusto

**No!-** di media vuelta y camine en dirección contraria pero el me detuvo por el brazo

**Soy Kakashi n.#-** dijo sonriente

**Que bien por ti ¬.¬ -** respondí molesto

**Oh! Vamos no te molestes! Soy un buen chico!! Enserio!!-** dijo sonriendo con cara de "convéncete y te comeré"

**No me gustan los pervertidos desesperados como tu- **dije seriamente

**Demo.. si vienes con Itachi... quiere decir que conoces a Obito..-** pregunto sin demora

**U//U el amo Obito es un joven respetable-** no le voy a decir a un completo desconocido que Obito casi me viola en el patio

**Jaja que buen sentido del Humor! Obito respetable? Jajajaja, Eres precioso... podría apostar a que eres Iruka ¿o me equivoco?-** me dijo mirándome embobado

**O.o? no.. no te equivocas.. yo soy Iruka ¿cómo lo sabes?-** es imposible.. el no puede ser el.. amigo de..

**Obito me lo dijo n.#, soy su mejor amigo y veo que tenia razón, estas violable como ninguno!!-** lo dice feliz como si fuera un halago ser apto para una violación!!

**Ò.Ó! VIOLABLE!!!!-** la ira se me nota en la cara! Poco me falta para echar fuego por los ojos

**Hai! Obito me dijo que en su casa había un chico que estaba mas bueno que el helado de chocolate! Y** **tiene mucha razón! Estas como quiero n.#!-** ¿no se supone que la frase es "estas como quieres"?

**Yo estoy como me de la gana! Creído! Impertinente! Ridículo! Malcriado! Acosador!-** empecé con toda mi lista, por que para tipos así! Adjetivos no me faltan!

**Woow! Que carácter! Ahora me gustas mas Irukita..-** dijo acercándose insinuante

**No me llames así que no soy nada tuyo ni planeo serlo por si vas a preguntar!-** me da cólera que yo lo insulte y el se ría!! No se inmuta!!

**Jejeje, oye Irukita ¿quieres salir conmigo?-** dijo tomándome de la mano

**Nunca!-** respondí cortante

**Vamos será.. **_**una cita..**_**-** susurro en mi oído propinándome un molesto pero muy placentero escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

**De.. de ningún modo!!-** respondí nervioso

**Mira que Itachi va a demorar.**.- demo para mi suerte Itachi volvía con los comics que había escogido

**Kakashi!** **No me has traído la amenaza Ninja volumen 45!-** dijo molesto

**Gomenasai, no había aun, para este sábado te lo traigo-** acerco a su oído y susurro- _**gratis si convences a Iruka de salir conmigo...**_

**Bien!! Dalo por Hecho!- **estrecharon sus manos y me fui con Itachi, yo no planeaba volver, demo Itachi me obligo a ir con el una y otra vez, el sábado siguiente quiso obligarme a salir con Kakashi y me negué pero..

**Eso no es justo!**! Salga o no con tu "amigo" Kakashi, tu tienes que pagarme!!

**Yo te pago si tu cumples con tu trabajo y la cita es parte del trato, no te cuesta nada ;**)

**TT3TT no es justo! Por un comic tu le darías hasta mi virginidad!! **

**¿¿Aun eres virgen o.O?? **

** /// !!! Que te importa!! Eso no es asunto tuyo!!**

**Que buena información! Cuantos comics me dará por tu virginidad eh?- **dijo maliciosamente

**Urusai!!! Eso no es negociable!!**- grite furioso, como se atreve a negociarme algo tan intimo!!

Luego de eso, salí con Kakashi, no puedo negar que me divertí muchísimo! Y es que sentir a alguien tan interesado en ti es genial!, fuimos a la feria, subimos a todos los juegos, hasta que al final subimos a la Noria (o rueda de la fortuna) se sentó junto a mi, me abrazo a su pecho y me dijo algo muy especial...

**Iruka.. yo.. te seré sincero...-** dijo mirándome a los ojos

**¿Hum?-** esboce curioso

**Tu me gustas mucho, muchísimo, por eso quiero que sepas que.. la verdad.. la verdad es que.. Obito y yo apostamos..**- agacho su cabeza dándome a entender que estaba avergonzado

**¿Apostaron?-** pregunte sin ningún tono en especial

**A ver quien se quedaba contigo, por que cuando el me comento que estabas trabajando en su casa y que eras bellísimo, yo solo fingí interés por cortesía y por fregarlo, demo.. cuando te conocí, me gustaste de inmediato.. **–sus ojos brillaban interesados

**Ah.. bueno.. yo...etoo..-** yo me moría de los nervios!! Después de todo, nunca me habían dicho cosas así

**Por eso fue que te pedí una cita, Obito me dijo que quería acostarse contigo, demo, yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo... por que tu me gustas demasiado...-** tenia una manera tan apasionante de decirlo.. su voz parecía como si las palabras le salieran del corazón

**O//O Kakashi...-** no sabia que hacer ni que decir.. siempre creí que manteniéndome frío nadie se me acercaría, demo.. creo que no pude

**Se que eh sido bastante borde contigo, pesado, acosador y sobre todo pervertido.. demo.. es que estoy enamorado..-** dijo con un tono sonrosado en el rostro

Etoo.. yo.. lo siento muchísimo pero no estoy interesado...- dije fríamente, intentando convencerlo por que.. si no es así.. el terminara adentrándose mas en mi corazón y yo... yo tengo miedo de que me lastime

**No te creo n.#, así que seguiré intentando... **_**hasta que seas mío..**_**-** me susurro en el oído.. Kakashi me pone nervioso!!

**O/////O... no te ilusiones!! //// eso no va a pasar!!!-** en realidad mas que una advertencia era una frase para auto convencerme

**¿Quieres ver?**..- dijo en tono pícaro y se acerco peligrosamente a mi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Lemon Advertisement::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En ese momento me tomo por la cintura, atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el con fuerza y me beso como nunca antes lo habían hecho.. el.. me beso con una pasión que aun no puedo olvidar... paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y fue acariciando mis pezones suave y tortuosamente.. yo estaba en el paraíso, sintiéndome genial al poder sentir sus caricias...

Sus besos fueron bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón... donde metió su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior para poder empezar a tocar mis testículos con un dedo suavemente, tocando ligeramente la punta de mi miembro, yo gemía bajito.. era lo mas excitante que me había sucedido.. empezó a quitarme la ropa interior y el pantalón.. sus besos subieron nuevamente a mi rostro, a mi boca, mis ojos y mi oreja donde susurro -_**yo.. te haré mío.. aquí y.. mmm... ahora..-**_ quede impactado.. acababa de anunciarme que me quitaría mi virginidad en ese instante y yo no podía hacer nada por que estaba mas que ansioso!!

Bajo entre besos y caricias hasta mis caderas donde dio un ligero soplidito a la punta de mi miembro ya despierto, lamió con delicadeza y beso toda la longitud, toco con ansias toda la extensión para luego meterla en su boca lentamente... me estaba matando!! –_**Ra..rápido.. Onega..ai..- **_le rogué extasiado al limite, el me sonrió y la metió de golpe a su boca succionando con fuerza, beso y acaricio mis piernas lascivamente, luego subió su rostro, abrió mis piernas mientras las besaba y lamió desde la punta de mi pene hasta mi virgen cavidad, gemí al sentir su lengua contornear mi ano, luego gemí mas fuerte cuando la sentí penetrándome, húmeda y caliente en mi..

El saboreaba pervertidamente –_**el virgen.. mas delicioso.. es solo mío..-**_me dijo entre agitadas respiraciones, toco mis nalgas lujuriosamente y me hizo lamer sus dedos.. yo tengo que admitirlo.. no me pude resistir.. bajo suavemente la mano y me puso en cuatro patas, una vez así mordió mi trasero mientras su dedo paseaba por mi pequeño y ajustado agujero, el quería que le rogara!! Estoy seguro!! Su lengua me penetro una vez mas para luego dejarme siendo reemplazada por un dedo.. el cual me dolió y mucho.. es mas grande que la lengua.. llore..llore mucho.. -_**tranquilo mi amor.. prometo.. que no te dolerá mucho.. haré lo posible-**_me dijo acariciando mis caderas.

Metió el segundo dedo.. este ya no me dolía tanto, los movía en círculos, según dice para que no me duela mucho la penetración final.. luego metió el tercero.. me gusto.. me gusto mucho.. yo estaba feliz!! Pero luego lo quito.. a lo que le lancé una mirada desaprobatoria, luego me arrepentí, por que al voltear para mirarlo, pude ver claramente como se bajaba los pantalones y el boxer.. Wooow.. O.o!! ese gran, blanco y palpitante pedazo de carne ¿¿iba a entrar en mi??, me abrazó riendo –_**si no quieres que te duela.. lubrícalo..-**_ yo solo lo mire interrogante –_**te.. te recuerdo que soy virgen.. no se de que me hablas!!- **_dije desesperado.. en serio! Yo quería hacerlo pero no sabia como! –_**chúpamela..- **_O.o!! quiere que yo.. – _**estas loco!! Yo no pue..-**_ un beso furtivo cambio mi parecer.. me acerque y lo lamí suavemente, de manera torpe lo metí en mi boca en un sube y baja interminable, cuando de pronto el me dijo –_**Basta.. no mas.. no.. quiero.. no quiero venirme aun..- **_me puso a cuatro otra vez.

Dejo la punta de su miembro en mi entrada (aun virgen) para luego presionar suavemente, llore mucho mas que antes, el me abrazo fuerte, beso mi cuello, mejillas y luego mi boca, sus estocadas eran fuertes y firmes.. llego a lo mas hondo de mi.. –_**eres.. lo mas exquisito.. que eh probado.. mi ex virgen- **_¿se estaba burlando de mi?? Gimió fuerte y claro, yo un poco mas bajo, derramo todo en mi, me masturbo un poco y acabe en su mano.. me beso profundamente y nos vestimos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Lemons End ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de eso nos veíamos cada vez mas seguido.. y no era precisamente para jugar a las cartas u//u llego un momento en el que prácticamente vivía conmigo por que ya no iba a su casa a dormir (en la mía no dormía mucho tampoco), así poco a poco fui quedándome con ese pervertido sin remedio que ahora es el padre de mi hijo. Y aunque reniegue, me desespere, me haga rabiar y me moleste.. yo.. yo se que lo amo.. con todo mi corazón..

**Yo también te amo Irukita n.#**

**O.o! cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me leas la mente con el sharingan!!!!!**

**Muchas mas!! tu mente es muy interesante XD **

**Contigo no se puede.. **

**Solo tu puedes.. **– me abrazo de la cintura y así nos quedamos besándonos toda la tarde..

**:::::::::::::: Fin #2 ::::::::::::::::: **


End file.
